


Halloween Party Crashers

by Shapeshiftinterest



Series: Mao Event Fics [7]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Frenemies, Gift Exchange, Halloween, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Presents, Sort Of, more like a prompt, not really a fully written fic, orangumao if you squint like, really really hard near the end, similar to the end of the No One Can Hear You episode from adventure time, spider monsters, theme event fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest
Summary: We came to wreck your party but nobodies here.The Sky Pirates plan on ambushing the PHV Halloween festival only to find the place empty. The lights are on, the music is playing, and the smell of food is everywhere, but the citizens and sheriff's department are no where to be found.And what's up with all these cobwebs??
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Orangusnake
Series: Mao Event Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Super_un_stable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_un_stable/gifts).



> gift exchange! (hosted by maomaosmother on tumblr). Halloween gift fic for super-un-stable on tumblr
> 
> i wasn’t able to write it because i can’t write sky pirates, orangumao, or mystery genre but i tried to draw the capture scene and this is the overview
> 
> also realizing it's kind of similar to the end of No One Can Hear You from adventure time

Overview of fic if i could have written it

  * sky pirates ambush PHV Halloween festivities only to find the stalls are set up but nobodies there


  * while looking around (and taking a bunch of food n prizes n shit obviously) ramaraffe and boss hoss notice that ratarang’s missing


  * the remaining 3 sky pirates start calling for him, hear a noise, and turn around to see BC and mao arguing with each other and running in a different direction


  * OS calls out to taunt them but mao dismisses him saying that they’re too busy and that they’ll kick their butts later


  * irritated, OS and boss hoss run after them, not noticing that ramaraffe hasn’t said a word 


  * BC, mao, OS, and boss hoss come across a giant hole around the outskirts of the town


  * OS attacks mao but somewhere in the middle of their short fight, BC yells and the other 3 see him get lasso’d by spider silk and yeeted down the hole


  * mao does a dramatic ‘badgerclops, no!!’ + hand reach out before he jumps in after him, OS and boss hoss follow


  * mao and the sky pirates get ambushed by spiders, separating because they ran away via the monster’s tunnel system


  * sky pirate POV where they follow a spider that had a scrap of mao’s cape stuck to it, leading them to the main cave hollow


  * sweetiepies are stuck everywhere, ramaraffe and ratarang are also captured, geraldine must have fallen from where mao’s struggling because she’s embedded in the floor under him


  * mao was the most recent edition so he’s not fully wrapped up yet, he -ugh- chewed through the spider silk as much as possible but his movements alerted the queen spider


  * anyways OS and boss hoss snap out of it, OS distracting the spider while boss hoss frees BC, mao, ratarang and ramaraffe with his gross egg cannon thing


  * the 6 of them free the rest of the sweetiepies and defeat the spiders, causing a cave in that BC also fills with some cement


  * mao thanks the sky pirates, OS is grossed out and only says he did it so he could defeat a legendary hero later


  * boss hoss, ramaraffe, and ratarang are happy but also sort of weirded out by the thanks


  * everyone returns to see the ransacked stalls from the beginning of the story and mao, BC, and adorabat (who just got here) force the sky pirates to help put some of the stuff back together and return the prizes, but let them stay for the party and try to re-win them




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh i wrote the story stuff around the picture after i finished it (original post link below)
> 
> https://shapeshiftinterest.tumblr.com/post/633617182512807936/mao-mao-heroes-of-pure-heart-halloween-gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spider has 3 mouths
> 
> the spider design, sky pirate perspective, web parts and floor were hard to do
> 
> the coloring was the hardest tho cuz of the spider legs

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:
> 
> dorabat already trick or treated earlier and was taking care of eugene cuz he caught a cold
> 
> yes the spiders have like, 3 mouths (mouth in a mouth on it’s back)
> 
> yes part of the reason mao was struggling so much to get free was because he was next to pinky


End file.
